


The Backup Plan

by teamcap4bucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fighting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcap4bucky/pseuds/teamcap4bucky
Summary: Can you ever have to much backup? The answer is yes. Yes, you can.





	1. Chapter 1

Running to the door in your bathrobe, you check the peephole, curious as to who could be knocking. No one knew you were here at this particular hotel, and you hadn’t requested any backup. Tony had asked you to head downtown, checked you into a swanky hotel, wanting you to keep a close eye on a newly appointed government official. One that may or may not have been dipping a toe or two into Hydra’s pool of scum. It was a walk in the park assignment, and you didn’t need the help, as it was a simple watch and see what happens type of task. Making sure you were decent, tying an extra loop in your belt, you call through to your unannounced visitors.

“Who is it?” Your voice a bit higher than normal, faking a sweet innocence. 

“Ma’am, we’re from hotel maintenance. We have an order request. Did you call regarding your tv service?”

“My tv service? What?” Mumbling to yourself in confusion, you look through the door to see two slightly familiar faces, one of them pressing his eye closer to the peephole, giving himself a distorted fisheye look. 

Opening the door, you stare, completely unamused at the two men in front of. One wearing a fake mustache, the other under a hat. Both wearing blue and white pinstripe hotel maintenance shirts with matching name tags. 

“Miss, we’re here to fix your box.” The man in the hat says, attempting to play off a sexy side grin. 

“This feels like the beginning of a bad porn…” You announce to the workers.

“Or a good one, depending on how you look at it.” The man with the mustache says, as he strokes the end of the cable wires he has looped over his shoulder. 

“Oh, I’m looking at it, and I have to be honest with you, I would not rent it. Lucky for me, it seems I won’t have to, as I’ve just learned my cable is broken.” As you start to close your door, a small voice speaks into your ear.

“Would you let them in already.” The sound of Tony’s voice bellows through your head, with a hint of urgency.

Scoffing, you roll your eyes, opening the door for the “Cablemen.” 

“Tony…” 

“I thought you could use some help.” You can hear his smug tone from within.

“Why did you send Sam and Clint then?” Your eyes follow them as they set down the wires, and cables on the table, and begin to make themselves at home, grabbing drinks, and laying down on the bed. 

“Okay… I thought you could use some company.” 

“A bottle of wine would have been great company.” You mumble back.

“Only one bed, huh? Nice.” Sam nods his head, shifting his eyebrows up and down. 

“They’re going to blow my cover.” You kick Sam off the bed and watch as they begin to set up a small receiver, running cables all along the wall between your room and the official’s room next door.

“No one’s blowing anything.” Clint speaks quietly as he secures the receiver in place. 

“No one’s blowing….What kind of porno is this?” Sam throws his hands up, speaking to the room.

“What are you guys doing anyway? I've already set up the mics and computer. I’ve been recording for hours. He hasn't said anything useful yet. He does, however, have a meeting at 8pm with a guest that has yet to be named.”

“I’m going to snake this through the vent to his room for a live camera feed.” Clint says as he pulls a chair over to a small vent located near your bathroom door. 

“That’s...actually helpful.” You tip your head in approval, standing next to him to hold the wires, turning to Sam as he attempts to log into your computer.

“Username?” He asks while adjusting your screen. 

“BestAvenger.” You respond as you help Clint with the wire. 

“Password?” He asks while typing in your username, shaking his head, mumbling about lies and such.

“Falconistweetybirdsbitch1. All caps.”

Clint stops, closing his eyes tight, and dropping his head, trying not to laugh.

“I’m not typing that.” He folds his arms, glaring up at you.

“Well, I guess you’re not getting your live feed then.” Clint looks at you, clearly amused at your chosen password, while also giving you the slight look of annoyance, knowing you knew damn well you guys needed this intel. 

“Would you go help him...and also fix your robe, I can see everything from up here.”

“Stop looking at my boobs, Clint,”

“Things one would never say in a porno…” Sam sits back and waits for your help, pointing to your computer with an expected look.

“Fine, I’ll do it.” You grab onto the laptop, sliding it to you.

“That’s not really your password is it?” Sam chuckles a bit, trying to lighten the mood.

“No, I was just kidding.” 

“Good. I was gonna …”

“It’s RecycleRedwing18.” You type in the real password, but all he hears in the log in sound, and he glares in disgust.

“You come up with that all by yourself?” He asks, throwing you a snarky glare.

“No, Bucky did.” He squints harder at you, and you pretend not to see it. “I wanted it to be Only1birdHawk4life, but he had already taken it.” You didn’t have to look to know that Clint was trying to hold in his laughter from across the room. 

“Jerks.” Sam walks over to help Clint finish connecting all the wires to the laptop, muttering under his breath about how he hates when you hang out with Bucky, and you can just barely make out the phrase “I’d like to recycle his old ass. I’m gonna change my password to Scrapmetalsoldier101, or... Winterwasteofspace17. I’ll show them.”

Clint just holds his fist out for a quick bump to show he has Sam’s back, and then continues to work.

Fifteen minutes, ten curse words, and five Bucky bashing passwords later, you finally get a picture and sound of the official in question next door.

“There we go. Hey, I know that guy! Steve and I ran into him a few months back. He’s definitely Hydra. He was running a base in Sokovia, but then transferred out to Germany. He’s bad stuff.” You snap a picture with your phone, and send the message off Steve’s way.

“They have weapons, Y/N.” Clint points to the monitors, and holds an earphone to his head. “Looks like they’re trying to move them, selling them to the biggest player.” 

“Alright, let’s take some pics of what we can, and record audio, I’ll send it all to…” A sudden knock on the door makes you all jump to action, all pulling weapons and surrounding the door. You carefully approach, a knife behind your back. “Tony, who else did you send?”

“No one. Just the birds. What’s happening?” 

“Not sure, stand by.” You slowly lean into the peephole once again, and breathe a sigh of relief.

“Who is it?” Clint whispers from next to you.

You swing open the door, and smirk at the handsome man in front of you. Cleanly shaven, black slacks, crisp white shirt and tie, and wearing a small apron around his waist. “Now this right here, is what a good porn entrance looks like boys.” 

Holding on to a cart covered in a silky white tablecloth, multiple serving dishes with lids, and a small orchid, he rolls gently through the door.

“You ordered room service?” He asks smoothly.

“I didn’t, but if your fine ass is delivering, I’ll happily take it. 

“That’s what she said.” Sam chuckles out to you all. 

“Yes, I know that’s what she said , as I, she, just said it.” 

He mumbles something unrecognizable into the computer. 

”What’s on the menu this evening?” You smile at the sight before you. Bucky looked good in dress clothes, not to mention his hair slicked back into a low bun.

“Tonight, the hotel is serving some of Shield’s finest.” He lifts the covers of each dish to reveal, guns, knives, comms, and radios. You start unloading them onto the bed, taking stock, each claiming a weapon or device for your own.

“Well, this all looks fantastic, but I just have one question.” You ask, placing the covers back on carefully. 

“What’s that?” He asks.

“Why are you here, Buck?” You walk away from the cart, and take your seat in front of the computer.

“Don’t be mad. I was against it. I told Steve you would be fine, but…

“But?” You question.

“Buuut, once Steve found out that Tony had sent these two asshats over, he figured you could use some actual help.” 

“I don’t need any help.” You sigh in complete and utter annoyance.

“I know, I told him that too, but you know how he gets.” You watch as he looks around the room. “There’s only one bed in here?”

“Why does everyone keep asking that? Yes, there is only one bed, as there was only supposed to be ONE person here!”

“Well, I don’t plan on staying. I have a room on the next floor down.” Bucky stops, eyes wide as he sees your mouth drop, ready to scream at him.

“Before you start…. I did it because I wanted to be close, just in case. I had no intentions of ever getting involved in this until Steve texted me the pic you sent him. That guy is bad news, and there was no fucking way you were taking him down without back-up...if needed.” He put his hands out, trying to subdue your inner anger.

“How am I going to get you guys all out of here without looking suspicious?”

“I’ll leave in a few minutes, after I check out the feed, and go change. I can reroute it to my phone, so I can watch from anywhere in the hotel. I don’t know about those two though.”

“Did anyone see you come in here?” You ask, already knowing the answer.

“What is this, my first day of preschool?” Bucky shoots back.

“Okay, well I have to get you guys out, because it actually is starting to look like I’m entertaining a few gentleman callers.”

“Especially with the robe, what’s going on there?” Bucky swirls his finger in your direction.

“Ughhh, I was about to get in the shower when those two came to ‘fix my box,’ as they so eloquently put it. Don’t smirk at that, it’s not funny.” Placing your hand on your hips, you can’t even believe that Bucky has fallen into the trap of stupidity.

“Ehhh, it’s a little funny.” He says, nodding to the boys in the corner in approval. “I mean, two guys in work shirts, and a fake mustache? It kind of does scream seventies love den.”

“What about you, with your room service crap and all? It wasn’t any better than our idea.” Sam pipes up from the bed.

“What do you mean? Of course it’s better! It’s highly likely I’m going to order room service. He can deliver!” You spout back to Sam.

“Oh, you don’t think I can deliver?” Sam gets up, becoming a bit too cocky for his own good.

“You...deliver? No. Mail...maybe, a pizza...yes...but that package right there…” You say pointing to Bucky. “Its takes a different kind of man to drive that package home.”

Bucky winks your way, as you nod back and smirk. You two were best friends, and you would never cross that line, but you both personally got off on driving Sam crazy at any and all costs.

“Oh, I can drive it home, girl. Don’t you worry. This package is ready for delivery all year long.” Sam approaches you, mock flirting, and teasing.

“What is happening over there, and why am I listening to Sam talk about his package?” 

“Steve, nice of you to join us.” The deep sound of Steve’s voice travels through your head. “Also, it’s better you don’t ask.”

“Copy that. How are you doing? Any word on their plan?”

“Weapons and tech. Big supply too, Steve.” Bucky starts to get a count while he watches the monitor.

“Keep me updated. What’s everyone’s plan?” Steve questions into everyone’s comms.

“Bucky is leaving in a few, Sam and Clint are heading out within the hour. They’ve been here for a bit, and I don’t want it to look weird. So far, anyone who is willing to watch, has seen three men enter my room, and no one has left yet.”

“Get them out soon. I don’t want to miss this chance. This guy is a heavy hitter. Shield wants him.”

“Copy that, Rogers.”

“Bucky, stay close. Clint, Sam, where is your safe house, so to speak?” Steve makes a mental note of everyone’s plan. 

“Tony got us a room three floors up, employee floooor.” Clint voice drops out, realizing that he had now just blown his cover with you, and that you know knew that damn near everybody was here “helping” you out with what was supposed to be a single person recon order.

“Tony!” You yell, causing everyone to throw a hand to their ear.

“You’ve reached Stark Industries. New York’s personal savior is out saving the world at this time, please leave…

“You’re such a piece of…”

You swear, a fraction of a second hadn’t even passed before you felt Bucky grab you from behind, spinning you, placing his full body in front of you like a solid brick wall, metal arm gripped tightly on a gun pointing towards the door. 

“What the fu…” Your shoulders jump as the lightest of knocks can be heard. 

Bucky looks at the three of you, as Sam and you shake your head with confusion.

Clint steps off the bed and starts to head towards the door.

“Geez, freak out much? I ordered Pizza, relax. So damn jumpy all the time.”

“Clint, why would you order pizza? I just “ordered” room service!” You quietly scream at him.

“Yeah, but your ‘room service’ isn’t going to feed four of us, and it’s getting late, and I’m starving.”

Bucky steps behind the door, waving the other two out of sight. After a quick nod your way, you ask who it is, and the reply is what you were waiting for.

“Pizza delivery ma’am.” The timid voice says. 

“You have got to be kidding me right now.” You know that voice like your own.

“Ooooh, another actor perhaps?” Sam grins as he taps his fingers together in anticipation while you open the door. “Yeah, baby..Bow chicka wow wo...NO! No, I am not going to prison!”

You emit a high pitched hum as you see who is standing in front of you. Grabbing him by the collar and hood, you pull him in the room as fast as you can without hurting him.

He stares at you all, ready to burst with a full spectrum of emotions. 

“What the hell, Parker?” 

“Wait, what are you guys doing here? Tony told me this was my first single mission!” He yells in a loud whisper.

“You and me both kid.” You say, somewhat gently slamming the door.

“Mr. Stark, I don’t think I’m supposed to be here. Things look pretty covered.” Peter says looking around the room, giving a quick nod and salute to Bucky behind the door. “Mr. Winter...Barnes, Bucky, sir. Hi.”

“It’s just Bucky, I’ve told you that. What are you doing here?” Bucky drops his weapon, and approaches his calmly.

“I sent him.” Tony speaks through. I was tired of listening to all the gross innuendos, so I sent in Parker so you would all behave.” 

“Tony! Are you serious right now, what if he gets hurt?” Steve yells over the comms.

“Relax, spangles, he’s going to leave in a minute, right Parker?”

“Yes, Sir.” He says holding his hand to his ear.

“No Tony, he’s not leaving. It’s not safe now. Fuck! Sorry, Frick!”

“It’s okay, Y/N.” He says sitting on the bed, unsure as to what to do in this tense situation.

“Bucky, you have to go. Wait down the hallway, and I’ll send Peter out. He stays with you until we leave tonight. Peter, you meet Bucky in two, and I want a confirmation of meetup as soon as you reach him in the hallway. Got it.”

“What’s your plan Y/N? Bucky asks waiting for further instructions.

“I’m leaving.” You head into the bedroom and change into your bathing suit. “I’m going to get out of here for a bit. Give the ‘repairman’ time to work. I’ll come back in thirty minutes, which is when you two will head back to your room, and we can end this shit show of a mission. Everyone clear on what’s happening?”

A collection of six voices confirm a yes. 

“Good. Bucky, you’re up.” 

“Give me five kid. Southwest corner.” Bucky rolls his cart out of the room,and heads down towards the service elevators. Placing your hands on Peter’s arms, you explain his next moves. 

“Right to him, ya got it? Don’t talk to anyone, do not engage with anyone. Do you understand me?” Giving him a stern look, you nod towards to the door.

“Got it.” You open the door for Peter, and he heads left.

Waiting a few minutes in between their departures, you stop to roll your eyes at how absolutely ridiculous this whole scene is. You head to the bedroom once again, throwing a cover up on, before exiting the room.

“Bucky...status?” You question into your comm.

“The spider is in the web.”

“Great. Okay, boys, I’ll be back in thirty. If anything happens before then, you know what to do.” You leave the room, casually turning back to make somewhat of a “scene” in case anyone happened to be wandering by. “It’s really no rush. I’m on vacation, take your time. I’ll be by the pool relaxing. Thank you again!” 

Sam gives you the finger as you flash him your biggest feux grin.

You check your comm device as you head down the hallway and into the elevator. Rubbing the stress from your forehead, you make your way from the building, venturing towards the beautiful pool, surrounded by trees, and cabanas. Just five minutes to think is all I need, you repeat to yourself, over and over again. Walking along the edge of the pool, you find a small hut like cabana to settle into. You lay the chair back a few inches, basking in the soft glow of the sun, the smell of coconuts drifting upwards towards you, calming you almost instantly. A young handsome waiter comes to take your drink order, and you ask for a simple sparkling water, not wanting anything to take you off your game should a fight happen. A small glass bottle is placed next to the book that you had brought down to “read.” Inside of the cover was nothing more than a dug out hole, that housed a small camera. One of the many items that Bucky had brought to the room. After downing half of your water, you pick up your book, and begin to dive into the storyline. You watched as the two main characters in your book spoke about weapons for sale, targets they have killed, and soldiers of note that had expertise that could vouch for them. You reach over to take another sip of your water, the heat beginning to make you sweat a bit.

“Go away, I’m undercover.” Pulling up your legs, you rest the book on top of your knees, and never look up.

“I’m not here to help, just watch.” 

“I swear when I get back, Tony is a…” You mumble under your breath, trying best as you can not to move your lips.

“I sent her. It’s not for you, it’s for Bucky.” Steve sounds serious this time. “I did some more research on that agent after the last mission. It turns out, he played a big part in Pierce’s game. He was with Bucky when he was…”

“Say no more. Does Bucky know?” Praying the answer was no, you take another sip of water, placing your head back down on the chair.

“No, and I would like to keep it that way.” Steve states firmly.

“Another secret placed in my vault. Check.”

“Y/N? Uhhh, we may or may not have a situation up here.” You can hear the slight panic in Clint’s voice, and you know something is wrong. 

“What’s happening, Clint?” Looking over at Wanda who is in a cover up with a baseball cap, you motion for her to get out of the area, and go back to her stationed post.

“Umm, we have Bucky here, and he’s pretty upset. You may want to get up here sooner than later.”

“Y/N...he knows.” The tone of Steve’s voice told you all you needed to know. Taking two steps up the stairs at a time, you run as casually as you can making sure no one heard you booking down the hall.

The small circle on the keypad turns green, giving you access to enter your temporary room.

“What in the hell happened?” Your eyes pop as your jaw widens at the sight in front of you.

“He won’t stop hitting me!” Clint tries to speak every word but all you can hear are mumbles and slurs as Bucky presses his hand into his face, trying to push any part of Clint’s body that he has access to. 

“Yeah, now you know how it feels! It hurts when you get bit doesn’t it!” Sam presses all of his weight onto Bucky’s metal arm while straddling his chest. Bucky tosses the two of them around like two toddlers on a bucking bronco, while you just stare in shock. 

“A little help here would be nice! OW! NO! Bad Bucky!” You run to the three of them as Sam starts to discipline Bucky by placing sharp slaps to his forehead. “Pinch me one more time, I swear!” 

“I left you guys for twenty minutes!” Jumping onto Bucky’s legs he tries to buckle hard underneath you in an attempt to flip you all off. He manages to flip Sam off finally, leaving Clint and you alone to tame the beast. Clint gets tossed after one metal punch to his ribs, and just like that, it’s you alone for the ride. You feel him start to grab your leg and twist, and you think fast, knowing you can’t take him alone. 

I am so sick of this shit. I’m ending this now.

Flipping your body in ways unimaginable, you manage to lock his head between your legs. You see him turn his head, as if he was really considering his next move carefully. Your expression turns to shock as he opens his mouth, teeth bared. 

Is this mother about to bite me? Oh Hell no…

Twisting your legs, you tighten your grip around his neck, and jerk hard while grabbing a handful of his most prized position. You open your mouth and slam your head down towards his lap. Just as you are about to bite he recoils, his eyes flashing a hint of fear and pain.

“STOP!” He wails as you tighten your grip.

“I’ll stop when you stop! Don’t fuck with me Barnes! I can play the biting game too, only I play to win.” You can hear his neck crack as you twist your knees.

Putting his hand up in defense, he drops his head to the floor, panting, relief washing over his features.

“Are you done?” Asking as you maintain your grip. 

“Yes.” He breathes out.

“You sure?” Raising your eyebrows, you stare menacingly his way, threatening him, and he knew it was true.

“Please let go.” He begs

“Say your sorry.” You demand

Clint and Sam sit on the floor next to you, panting, rubbing various parts of their body that Bucky had assaulted.

“Sorry.” He mumbles out quietly, but you know he doesn’t mean it.

“Bucky…like you mean it.” 

“No, because I don’t mean… Ow Ow OWWW! Okay, I’m sorry... shit!” 

“Say it to them! You probably broke Clint’s ribs, and you bit Sam. You bit someone, dude. I mean, what the fu…”

“You bit someone?” A deep voice sounds out.

“Not now Steve!” All four of you shout into your comms.

“Alright, take it easy.” You can hear Steve’s annoyed tone, and it’s not helping.

Rolling off of Bucky, you fall onto your back, but not before giving him a not so gentle kick to the side of his calf.

“I hate you sometimes.” You speak into the air, panting on the ground.

“I hate me too.” Bucky replies back, just as out of breath as the rest of you. 

“I second that...or third that? I hate myself sometimes.” Clint mumbles while massaging his side.

“I hate all of you too, so can you please just shut up?” Sam throws a kick to Bucky’s other leg.

Finally being able to catch your breath, sitting up, looking at the other three hot messes in front of you, you stop and question what had started this whole act of idiocracy to begin with. 

“Someone want to tell me what happened?” 

Clint and Sam both point in Bucky’s direction. “He started it.”

“Of course he did.”


	2. Chapter 2

For fifteen minutes, you listened to them go on about how Bucky busted through your door, and began to basically lose his shit. The official and his visitor, an agent of Hydra, had been discussing weapons, and chemical warfare, which was nothing new, you had heard it all before. The conversation, however, took a turn for the worse when the official in question had asked his guest about new forms of mind control, and about rumored torture devices that they had been using to “train” and “condition” new agents. Bucky had just about had enough when he had mentioned the use of these devices on small children overseas, and as a control device for some of the newly enhanced individuals.

“I really hope Steve lets me kill you later…” Bucky paced his hotel room floor with Peter behind him, the pair becoming more anxious as the tone of the video feed became much darker. 

“I don’t know Mr. Ba...Bucky. I got the impression that Steve really isn’t into the whole killing for fun thing.”

“Oh, he will be..and if he’s not, it’ll be our secret, right Parker?” Bucky stops and stares at Peter for enough of a moment to instill fear. 

“I was kind of hoping that when I started keeping secrets for the team, it would be about other stuff, like secret identities, or hideouts and things. I’m not really sure if I’m ready for a secret...murder?”

“Welcome to the big leagues kid.” Peter nervously laughs, as Bucky continues to sneer at the live feed.

Peter gets closer to the laptop and continues to watch the meeting, trying to record everything that he thinks may be of some importance later. He leans in closer as the agent asks his next question, lowering his voice, as if he didn’t want even his visitor to judge him for for what he was about to say.

“We want a wiping machine, and we are willing to pay whatever you ask for in order to get it here. We have some unfinished business that we need to take care of.”

“Sir, what’s a wiping…? Bucky? Mr. Barnes?” 

The sound of the door slamming back into the wall, makes Peter duck and cover his face, fearing that someone had smashed in their room door. When he finally opened his eyes to assess what had happened, he was alone, no sight of Bucky anywhere. He rips off his shirt, activating his suit, and heads out.

“Wait, where’s Parker?” The three of them stare back at you with blank faces, making your heart race with fear. 

“I lost him.” He shrugs a bit as if he had just lost a pencil, not an actual young human.

“Bucky, all you had to do, was not get him killed. I specifically said, don’t get Parker killed, did I not?”

“They said…” 

“No, I don’t care what they said! Ughhhhhhh!” You aggressively rub your forehead with both hands. “You’re telling Tony!”

“No! It’s not my fault he left the…”

“YOU’RE TELLING TONY!” You point your hand at him, anger in your other fist, and rage in your cheeks.

“FINE! I’LL TELL HIM!” 

“Umm, you guys…” You all glance at Clint, headphone up to his ear, trying to focus in on the rest of the meeting.

“He wants him wiped again. He wants his property back. Wants Rogers too. We’ll pay double if we have to.”

Your face drops, eyes slamming shut, because it right there, in that very moment, that you knew, you were going to have to kill these men. Bucky was going to be an unstoppable force of rage, and there was no way any of you could hold him back.

“Hail Hydra.” They whisper as they embrace each other in the room.

“Ohhh shit…” Sam mumbles under his breath as he turns to see Bucky, metal arm whirring, almost screaming out at the three of them.

Backing up slowly, you head towards the door, hoping, praying that if you can get to it before he does, you can maintain some sense of sanity in the room.

“You can’t stop me Y/N.” He grits his teeth as he speaks to the computer screen.

“I know, Buck.”

“You’re with me, or against me.” Finally turning to you, he questions the look on your face.

“That’s not fair, Buck. There are a lot of witnesses here, we need to be smart about this.”

“Move, now.” 

“Bucky…” Your back presses against the door as he stalks towards you.

“I won’t ask again.” He stands in front of you, glaring eyes, lips tight, fists ready to destroy. 

“Wanda is in position. Let him out. She’ll get him before he gets there.” Steve singles out your comm, giving you explicit instructions as to how to handle Bucky.

“We do it together. Discreetly. Do you understand?” You raise both brows, waiting for his response.

“Open...the door.” He demands in a quiet tone, but you knew he meant business. You glance away for a second, non-verbally confirming with Sam and Clint that they were ready. This was going to be nasty, even nastier when he realizes that you are about to double cross his ass.

Twisting the handle, you open the door ever so gently, giving him enough room to get by. Before you could even speak, he was shoving your body behind it, into the wall. Doubling over from the handle jamming into your stomach, you yell out to the boys. 

“Go, Find him! Don’t let him make a scene. No bad press!” You inhale and shake off the pain in your abdomen. “And for god sakes, someone find Parker!!” 

“Steve, I’m in pursuit. The snow is falling, I repeat the snow is falling!” That was the code phrase that you and Steve had made up for the times that Bucky lost his shit in Hydra situations. 

Steve calls out to people individually. “Wanda, where are you? I need eyes on Bucky, has he made it to their room yet? Sam, Clint, what’s your status, has anyone found Parker?”

“I have eyes on the prize. As soon as he hits the corner, I’ll grab him. No eyes on…”

“Wanda?” She responds by turning, shocked to see Sam and Clint, momentarily distracted. What are you doing here?” Sam questions, as they start to place all the pieces of the puzzle together.

“Steve sent me, I’m here for…” They startle as they hear an angry, feral yell from the other side of the hallway. They had distracted her long enough for her to lose focus, letting Bucky run down the side corridor. They run the hall, and make it just in time to see to see him slam his body into the door with such force that the frame shatters, sending him flying into the floor. 

“Hail Hydra! Hail this!” He screams as he lifts himself from the floor, attacking the two men like a rabid animal. 

“He’s going to get himself killed!” Wanda shrieks.

“Yeah, he is really dumb.” Sam mutters as they all run towards the room to give him back-up. 

“What the hell are you doing? Where is…?” You duck behind to the side when a small man crashes into the wall next to you. The official you had been recording clearly didn’t stand a chance against Barnes as he was half his size. Shaking his head, he attempts to rise up, rubbing the blood from his eyes. Once he realizes that he is surrounded, he reaches into his jacket, producing a small gun and aims it at your head. 

Within a second, his hand is pierced to the wall, an arrow embedded deep in his palm. 

“I’ll take that, thank you very much.” Grabbing the gun from the floor, you enter the room, hugging the walls, making sure that no other agents have come to join the party.

Bucky was like a small hurricane. Everything in his vicinity that could be used as a weapon, seemed as if it was being pulled into his center. He spun around, frantic, the two of them fighting like they were two lions in the wild, fighting over the the last meal.

Raising your gun, you take aim, hoping to help him out, but it’s no use. Their movements and bodies were so intertwined with each other, as if they had learned an intricate dance routine. They were barely apart, making it impossible to get a shot in.

“What do we do? I think if we try to get in there, he may kill us too.” Clint aims his arrows at the two, but knows he can’t hit the agent without possibly hurting Bucky too.

“Wanda?” She shakes her head, almost panic like. 

“I might hit him.”

“Alright, well, you two, let’s get to work. I’ll grab Buck, you two get that that d-bag. Wanda, try to focus in, do what you can do. 

“On three. One, two…” The sound of of something giant hitting the thick window makes everyone halt their movements. You all look up, focusing in on what the hell the noise could have been, and sigh in relief as you see a pair of hands and feet hanging from the outside of the glass.

“I found Parker.” Sam states as he points to the window.

“At what point did you lose him?” The sound of Tony’s voice spreads along the comms. “What is all that noise?”

“Y/N, status report?” Steve calls out to you.

Throwing yourself onto the floor, you avoid a chair that had been flung across the room.

“Little busy right now, Cap! Can’t talk!” A lamp comes flying at your head, smashing as it hits the wall behind you. As if there wasn’t enough glass on the floor, Peter decides that the only way he can get in to the room fast enough to help, is by punching through the window, sending more glass shattering around everyone’s feet like a raging hailstorm.

“Sorry about that everyone.” He yells as he walks along the ceiling trying to avoid the mess below.

“Okay, on three. Are we ready this time?” Wanda, who has now taken a spot next to you, behind the coffee table that you had flipped, nods in agreement. You hold up your fingers to Sam and Clint, as they get ready to grab the threat.

“One, two, THREE!” As you jump from the table to subdue Bucky, you hear a strangled moan from the side of you. The official had freed himself from the wall, grabbing Wanda from behind, choking her, trying to drag her from the room. 

Sam jumps from behind the bed, running towards the door as you stare at him, a look of panic and urgency in your eyes. “On it!” 

“Parker, if you get a shot at either one when they let go, take it.” You grab a thick piece of glass from the ground and start to run at the agent. 

“Wait, but…” He calls out, hand stretched as if begging you not to leave him alone. 

“Listen to her, Parker.” Tony sternly demands, and the reaction of Peter to his direct order was almost instant.   
His eyes light up, his suit springs to life, and before you know it, he’s pulling a chair across the room with his webs, smashing it into the agents back. 

“Nice work, kid!” Clint shouts as he passes the spider, swinging from the ceiling.

A blast of red explodes in front of you temporarily blinding everyone. The deep color surrounds the room, levitating everything from lamps, tables, pillows, and knick knacks.

Sam comes barreling into the room as if being chased by a serial killer. “She’s coming in… and she’s mad!” 

Clint throws himself off the side of the bed, smacking himself into the nightstand while narrowly avoiding the glass being thrown his way. “Owww.” He cradled his head for a moment, regaining his bearings before peeking over the bed at the fight. He aims for the lower leg off the agent, but at the last second Bucky throws him against the wall, making the arrow hit the pillow that has been thrown to floor. Feathers erupt from the surface, swirling around in the energy mists disorienting everyone. 

“Bucky, watch out!” You shoot at the agent who stalks toward him, trying to work his way quietly through the windstorm of feathers. You bullet ricochets off the dresser sending wood shrapnel across the room. 

You attempt to shoot from a different angle, but instead feel yourself being tackled, thrown under the dining room table by Sam. “They brought backup!” He yells into your ear, rolling off of you to find another target to hit, or teammate to help.

“Parker! The window!” Screaming to the boy walking the walls like a goddamn tree frog, you point towards a new player. He flips off the wall backwards, slinging a short web, simultaneously grabbing his gun, while the other hand ties his legs together. While turning around to give you a thumbs up, he gets knocked over by Clint, who was being thrown by Bucky, because he’ll be damned if someone else was going to take out “Baddie number one” before him.

Seeing this burns you to your core. “Quit being a selfish prick, Bucky, we’re on the same team! We all want him dead!”

Another shot from a new agent hits the mattress, exposing springs and padding. You jump forward, grabbing him by his head, locking it, but managed to get flipped, as he starts to lose balance. Gripping on to the bed, you rip the mattress open, sending more cottony goodness along the room. Thinking quick, Sam sees what’s happening and pins the guy to the bed, and you use the mattress springs to make a mock handcuff, locking him upside down in place on the bed. Just as you turn to see where you can help, you get thrown back into the headboard as a pillow smacks into your head. 

“Sorry! My bad!” Parker jumps back to the ceiling webbing another agent to the wall, as Clint takes his weapons. 

Wanda shoots a stream of red energy your way, blowing an agent back in to the wall. He recovers quickly, running towards you. He grabs at your cover up, and it tears it off as you spin to kick him. He freezes for a second as he looks as your bikini clad body. It’s just enough time for Peter to web his legs and arms together, as you knock him out. 

Another agent kicks you, sending you flying into the recently webbed victim. You slam back, head hitting the knocked out agents jaw, momentarily shaking your vision. 

“You’re a dead man.” He cracks his knuckles, and throws his head to the side waiting for your attack, only you never show. The webbing has you stuck, unable to free your back from it. “Oh shit...Spidey!”

The look of distress in your eyes was enough for the both of them to know that you were in a crap situation.   
Peter swings over to help, the other man running over to kill. A flash of red and blue swings in front of you, while a blur of black flashes by. You hear a tearing sound, as the web gets cut by a blade you recognize to be Bucky’s. 

Free at last, you run through the mix of bodies. The mixture of mists, webs, sweat and feathers makes everything a literal sticky situation. Each time someone rolls against the ground, they pick up more feathers or glass. Anyone who had been near any of the webbing in the room became a human glue stick, picking up mattress padding, wood splinters, or broken various items throughout the room. Between the grunts and growls of everyone being hit, there were sounds of spitting and coughing, the lot of them trying to get the down pillows off their tongues, or out of their face. 

Bucky rushes by and Wanda tries to grab him, but fails, her hands getting stuck to Clint as he has webbing on his arms from an attacker that had been nearby when him and Sam were helping Bucky earlier. Peter had misjudged a shot as Bucky and the original agent were rolling around, throwing each other into the door. 

“This is insane! I can’t see anything! It’s like a frigan blizzard in here!” You yell out to Sam.

What you did see, was Wanda being roughed up by a guy twice her size. He had managed to grab her hands, holding them behind her back, a knife to her throat. 

You put your hands up in surrender, and he smirks, thinking that he has one this small battle. His face drops in confusion as you sneer back, and watch as Bucky comes from behind. A punch to the head with his metal fist, and he goes down for the count, freeing you and Wanda to move on to help the others. 

“Wanda, get down!” Clint yells, his arrow flying past her, dropping yet another agent. Another one swings to hit her, but Sam grabs her by the dress, pulling her to him as fast as he could, breaking all the buttons that hold her dress together. 

“Sam!” She closes her cover up, and runs off to the next fight.

“Sorry!” He mumbles while covering his eyes. 

Three agents left. You watch as Bucky rolls around, fighting for his life, and finally sigh in relief as you hear the sound of bones breaking. The look of relief shines through your Buck’s eyes, as he watches him fall lifeless to the ground beneath him. He stands over him, desperate for air, ataxic from the fight, his energy spent. 

Two more. They run simultaneously at you and Wanda. She lifts one, sending him into the wall, repeatedly, smashing him into it until he falls unconscious. 

You run at your man full force, driving your legs into his stomach. Your nails find his face, delivering blow after blow to his eyes, punching his features until you see him lose momentum.

The intensity of your attacks make the boys stop and stare. Neither you or Wanda slow, the ferocity of your actions continue, the both of you tired of the bullshit of this day. You finally manage to knock your guy out after delivering the final blow. You stand tall, wavering side to side slowly, trying to regulate your heart rate and breath. 

You turn slowly to the boys, Just barely able to make a full turn to them before you are thrown back a good foot or two. 

“What the...? Parker!” You throw your hands to the side, wondering why in the hell he would suddenly feel the need to completely cover you with webbing. You look over to see all four boys staring in different directions around the room, avoiding eye contact with you.

“Uh, sorry, it’s just, your top, it kind of..” He sputters out.

You look down to see that your top of your bikini strap had broken, and he had just saved you from eternal embarrassment.

“Damn it. I liked this top.” You manage to whine out.

You all turn as you hear a small cough, and a deep clearing of a man’s throat nearby. 

“Anyone want to fill us in?” Steve says, standing in the doorway, shield up ready to go.

Tony stands behind him, fully suited up, only face exposed. The two of them slowly scan the room, taking inventory of the mass destruction that had taken place. Broken beds, smashed windows, holes through the walls making it look as if a bomb had detonated and you were all in close proximity. 

Tony steps forward into the room, the sound of glass cracking under his suit. “What in the hell happened?”

You all look around at each other, taking the moment to collect your thoughts. The room was a war zone. There were webs, feathers, glass, wood, broken tvs and tables. You and wanda were missing clothes, and what you were wearing was shredded. The group of you looking like birds that were molting.

“You two happened!” Pointing your hand at the two men, or at least what you could point due to being trapped by webbing. “You two, and your constant meddling! That’s what happened! What are you even doing here anyway?” 

“I thought you could use some more...backup?” Tony says as Peter drops from the ceiling and lands between you all.

“Mr. Stark.” Peter places two fingers on his forehead and salutes him. 

“Parker. Are the feathers your doing?” 

“That was me.” Clint awkwardly raises his hands. 

“Mmhmm.” Tony mumbles to himself.

You turn your focus onto Steve. “What about you Rogers, why are you here?”

“You said there was a blizzard.” He drops his shield to his back. 

Code for “Bucky reeking havoc. Need help.”

You and Steve both stare at Bucky, bleeding and bruised as he coughs out a feather and drops it on the ground.

Bucky glances at you both, confused, as he has no idea that you even have code phrases for his behavior. “What?”

Scrunching your features, you grit your teeth a little, making a face. “Oohh, Sorry. That was my bad. I meant…” You stop and point your finger to the air, twisting it around. 

Steve stiffens, his face and stance clearly one of irritation.

“Did you guys... is that a hole in the wall? Who came through the window? I mean, are we not professional at all anymore?” Tony throws his hand up, before rubbing his head.

“Tony, there were like, thirteen people fighting in one small room. Shit’s going to happen.”

“Uh huh, don’t be blaming us for all of this. You can talk to ‘Beefy Mcstupidass’ over there, he’s your bull in the China shop.” Crossing his arms, Sam refuses to take the heat. 

“Friday, call the hotel manager, find out how much I need to pay for the damages and… you know what, cancel that Friday. Can we buy this building? Just buy it, it will save us a lot of hassle.”

“Tony.” Steve says, still annoyed that this entire situation had even played out like it did.

Holding up your hand, you stop him. “No no, this is his fault. There are consequences for his actions, and he should have to pay the price for this...and...for the pool, it’s a nice pool, and I want to come back, so...let him just, do whatever it is that he does.”

Standing around and assessing the current damage, you all jump and aim weapons at the door as Shield agents round the corner. Parker jumps in front of you, ever the gentleman, so that no one can look upon your half naked body. 

“Mr. Bucky, sir. Do you mind?” Peter motions for his jacket, and he hands it to you, averting his eyes to the ceiling.

“Thanks, Pete. How do I get this stuff off of me anyway?”

“Umm, yeah… so.”

You close your eyes, shaking your head, hand going up, asking him to stop before he even starts.

The agents work quickly, cuffing who is still alive, covering and removing the ones that aren’t. 

“I don’t know about all of you, and to be honest, I don’t really care, but I’m going back to my room to shower and get dressed. Parker, you are more than welcome to come with me. Holy shit that sounded terrible. So, we’re clear, it’s just to tell me how to get this stuff off of me, aaanndd while I’m at it, I’ll take Clint too.”

“Why me?” He asks pmotioning to his chest.

“Because you paid for the pizza, and fighting makes me hungry. Let’s go.” Motioning them with your hand, you make a lasso type gesture with your finger, rounding them up as you crawl over, and through debris.

Clint smirks and shrugs at Sam as he walks by. “Don’t look at me like that, she’s damn near naked and she has pizza. I’m not that dumb.”

Packing up your stuff, you head back to the compound a few hours later. Upon your arrival, you hear a bunch of voices screaming out, and laughter in between. You walk into the living room expecting to see them watching a game or an action movie of some sorts. To your surprise, it’s not at all what you had expected.

“Oh wait wait, watch this part. Boom! Right in the head.” Bucky high fives Clint as he watches the playback of the fight earlier, which had still been recording from your room upstairs in the hotel.

“So embarrassing, dude.” Sam shakes his head as he watches Clint’s arrow strike the pillow, sending the room into a complete and utter feathered chaos.

You watch from behind them for a few more minutes, all of them unaware that you had arrived.

“This is the best part right here!” The boys all start to lean in to the tv, as Tony and Steve tune in for what could be so exciting. They watch as their teammates hold their breath in anticipation of the grand finale. 

You watch as you and Wanda basically just start to annihilate the two remaining agents, by yourselves, wearing nothing but bikinis. You feel pretty proud, even a bit cocky, until you see yourself turn towards the camera, and you watch as your top starts to fall down your chest.

“Noooo!” You bellow, slamming your hands over your mouth in horror. Steve being the sweetheart that he is, turns away immediately.

“Don’t worry Y/N, none of us saw anything. I caught it in time.” Parker says, a slight tinge of heat to his face.

A crowd of laughter rings out as all of them relive what could have honestly been the most embarrassing moment of your life.

“Parker. I owe you for today. You saved our asses, a lot. You did a great job. I may take you with me on more missions, but only you. Teach you the right way to do things. Not like these clowns.”

“Well boys… and girl, as fun as this was to watch, we have work to do.” Steve speaks, rising up off of the couch.

“How about we add this to our collection, yeah? Friday, save new video under the name…” Tony tilts his head back and forth as he comes up with a new name for your epic hotel take down.

Sam leans forwards, smirking at all of the boys in the room.

“Bikini Badasses.”

You lean against the couch, pushing his head forward.

“Now that, Sam Wilson, is a good name for a porno.”


End file.
